Christopher Cross (album)
; Pecan Street Studios | genre = | length = 38:32 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Michael Omartian | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Another Page | next_year = 1983 }} }} Christopher Cross is the self-titled debut album by Christopher Cross, released in December 1979. Recorded in mid-1979, the album was one of the early digitally recorded albums, utilizing the 3M Digital Recording System. "The Christopher Cross LP, at number 32, uses the 3M digital technology" In 1981, it won the Grammy Award for Album of the Year, famously beating Pink Floyd's The Wall and it has been noted for being one of the most influential soft rock albums of the early 1980s.Grammy Album of the Year winners 1959 – 2018-The TelegraphBest New Artists Who Also Won Album Of The Year|GRAMMY.com Track listing All tracks composed by Christopher Cross. #"Say You'll Be Mine" – 2:53 #"I Really Don't Know Anymore" – 3:49 #"Spinning" (Duet with Valerie Carter) – 3:59 #"Never Be the Same" – 4:40 #"Poor Shirley" – 4:20 #"Ride Like the Wind" – 4:30 #"The Light Is On" – 4:07 #"Sailing" – 4:14 #"Minstrel Gigolo" – 6:00 Personnel *Larry Carlton – guitar solo (2, 7) *Valerie Carter – lead and background vocals (3) *Lenny Castro – percussion (1, 2, 4-7, 9) *Christopher Cross – arrangements, lead vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar (1, 4, 6-9), background vocals (1, 5-8), guitar solo (5, 6) *Assa Drori – concertmaster *Victor Feldman – vibraphone (3, 4), percussion (3, 7, 8) *Chuck Findley – trumpet, flugelhorn (3) *Jay Graydon – guitar solo (1, 4) *Don Henley – background vocals (7) *Jim Horn – saxophone *Eric Johnson – guitar solo (9) *Jackie Kelso – saxophone *Nicolette Larson – background vocals (1) *Myrna Matthews – background vocals (4) *Marty McCall – background vocals (4) *Lew McCreary – trombone *Michael McDonald – background vocals (2, 6) *Rob Meurer – arrangements, synthesizer (2-4, 6-8), electric piano (3, 4, 7, 8), celesta (3), acoustic piano (5, 9), organ (5) *Michael Omartian – arrangements, acoustic piano (1-4, 6, 7, 8), synthesizer (9), background vocals (9) *Stormie Omartian – background vocals (4) *Tomás Ramírez – saxophone (9) *Don Roberts – saxophone *Andy Salmon – bass guitar *J.D. Souther – background vocals (7) *Tommy Taylor – drums Production *Producer – Michael Omartian *Assistant Producer – Michael Ostin *Engineer and Mix – Chet Himes *Second Engineer – Stuart Gitlin *Mastering – Bobby Hata *Artwork – Danny Henderson and James Flournoy Holmes *Design – James Flournoy Holmes and Wonder Graphics *Flamingo Concept – Jim Newhouse Charts and certifications Charts Album – Billboard (United States) Singles – Billboard (United States) Certifications }} }} }} Accolades Grammy Awards Christopher Cross|Artist|www.grammy.com 23rd Annual GRAMMY Awards|1980|Grammy.com 23rd Annual GRAMMY Awards|GRAMMY.com External links *The 45 version of "Sailing" on YouTube *"Ride Like The Wind" Promo Video *Album playlist References Category:Christopher Cross albums Category:1979 debut albums Category:Grammy Award for Album of the Year Category:Albums produced by Michael Omartian Category:Warner Records albums